nightinthewoodsfandomcom-20200223-history
Library
Mae: "I thought it was just like a broken down old bunch of books?" Bea: "When's the last time you were at the library? We actually have one of the nicer ones around." The library in Possum Springs is well-funded institution visited by Mae and Bea in Part 3. Description According to Bea, Possum Springs has one of the nicer libraries around as it was endowed by a philanthropist through a foundation, perhaps by Arnold A. Applebaum who had also funded another library. The library not only has books, but also keeps the local paper from a century back on file. A brown bear with upturned glasses works the front desk of the library and also mentions another employee named Larry who wanders around the library. The library has a total of three seen floors, but may have more or a lot of open space, as Pastor K floated the idea of housing the homeless in there. First Floor The entry first floor is where the receptionist is located and presumably where books are checked out and returned. A sparsely filled shelf to the left of the reception desk is presumably where returns books are placed. The floor also has high, arched ceilings with a large mural on the walls, painted back when mining jobs were still around in Possum Springs. The Possum Springs Poetry Society also holds its meetings here on the open floor. Second Floor The first floor of the library has several cubicles, some with a computer station in them. One computer left on has a resume of Bob Targg, an fifty year old resident who is out job seeking. At the end of the floor is a section devoted entirely to Charity Bearity, a children's book that covered wholesome topics such as being kind to others and helping neighbors. The titles of these books often tend to rhyme, such as Charity Bearity: Danger Everywhere-ity. There are copious amounts of these books in the library in an area with a large image of the pink Charity Bearity and Mae believes them to still being made. Third Floor The third floor is old and dusty and filled with many rows of bookshelves. There are also additional reading cubicles along with a microfiche reader. Night in the Woods Bea recommends coming to the library after the third band practice in order to help Mae research about ghostly activity in Possum Springs that may help Mae figure out her own ghost sighting. The two come to the library in order to look up the archive of newspapers in microfiche form. The microfiche is found on the third floor and triggers a minigame where Mae must find and identify three newspaper articles regarding ghost appearances. The player can also look at an article on teeth to help gain the achievement, The Tooth. After finishing with the microfiche, Mae and Bea will come across Miss Quelcy, Selmers (if the player interacted with her) and Fisherman Jones on the first floor for their second Possum Springs Poetry Society meeting. The player can choose to listen in on the poems or not. Gallery SS3.png|Development image with different NPC Poetry Society Sans Selmers.png|Poetry Society if Mae never interacts with Selmers Newspaper Articles NITW News13.png NITW News12.png NITW News14.png NITW News17.png NITW News16.png NITW News18.png NITW News19.png NITW News15.png NITW News10.png NITW News9.png NITW News8.png NITW News7.png NITW News6.png NITW News2.png NITW News1.png NITW News Tooth.png Category:Locations Category:Night in the Woods